With the advent of mobile computing resources, it is often the case that hardware platforms (e.g., mobile telephones, wearable wirelessly networked computers, automobile telematics, etc.) pass through a location of interest and subsequently leave the location, making the task of continuously monitoring these hardware platforms at a particular location or position difficult. Moreover, the task of replacing hardware platforms becomes tedious when particular software is tied to the hardware platform. Consider the task of replacing a software-driven doorbell system based on software manipulation that unlocks the door to a house or office. Specifically, suppose the software-driven doorbell system includes a wireless networked computer that controls the doorbell and door lock, and contains a set of rules for access control. For example, the set of rules may include a list of wearable wireless computers that are recognized and have the result of unlocking the door. When the doorbell button is replaced, the new doorbell button is placed in the same spatial location and is explicitly re-programmed to include the control software and access control list from the previous doorbell button.
Typically, in order to continuously monitor hardware platforms at a particular location, reports from a variety of sensor platforms carrying equivalent software are collected. Subsequently, the location of each sensor platforms is correlated in a central server, and a set of readings corresponding to one location from sensor platforms passing through a location is derived. Then, commands can be communicated to specific platforms currently at the location of interest. Information located in multiple sensor platforms is not designed to be gathered easily or be associated with a particular position regardless of the presence of a hardware device (e.g., sensor, doorbell, etc.).